Wednesday
Wednesday is a fictional character in the Dick Figures series. She is a goth girl who is very caring, but sometimes is violent and sometimes easy to piss off. She took care of her little brother, Lord Tourettes, all by herself in the Shit Piss Fart Woods ever since she ran away from home with him. Unlike her brother, she does not have Tourettes Syndrome, but she does seem to have a similar quirk as Lord Tourettes, and that is when she is angry, her eyes would become red (similar to how Lord Tourettes' eyes turn red whenever he spazzes). Her color is Dark Green, but her mouth is black. If canon, she would be voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. Social Life She is best friends with Stacy and Pink, but at times Stacy can be a real pain in the neck to her. Unlike most people, she doesn't find Blue to be lame or boring. She actually finds him real nice, smart, and interesting, and she has some sympathy towards him since he has to deal with his roommate every day. She dislikes Red because she knows Red has killed Lord Tourettes a couple of times, plus he is always dragging Blue into situations that would sometimes involve him getting hurt. She has a crush on Broseph, and most people seem to be aware of this (they're just not happy about it). People try to keep her away from him as possible, but she ends up either punching them, electrifies them with a taser, or uses Kitty Amazing to melt their hearts because she and Broseph hardly get to talk to each other, so she doesn't know much about him, nor does she know about his name. Just because of Broseph's color, she for now calls him "Gray". The running gag is when people try to tell her that's not his real name, she is either ignoring them or is distracted from something else. Whenever Broseph tries to tell her his real name himself, she would somehow end up interrupting him or something is distracting her as usual. She hates Earl Grey because he drained Lord Tourettes' color, but she does like Darla. Even though Darla can be quite a brat to Wednesday at times, she still finds some innocence in Darla, especially since Darla is still upset about Earl Grey's death. Because of her crush on Broseph, she and Emily are enemies and often fight for him, that is until Red, Blue, and Lord Tourettes break up the fight. She is friends with Stick775 and both of them can sometimes be seen together at a coffee shop. Whenever Stick775 freaks out when she is around, she would give him a cup of coffee to calm him down. Because of Lord Tourettes being her younger brother and Wednesday's crush on Broseph, she would pretty much be enemies with anyone who is against either one or both of them. Despite Charlotte's unknown hatred towards both Lord Tourettes and Broseph, and her hatred towards Pink because Charlotte is Blue's ex-girlfriend, Wednesday and Charlotte are close friends, but even though Wednesday doesn't show it in front of her, she is slightly scared of Charlotte. She doesn't trust Wolf due to what happened at the manly beach battle and that he accidentally sent her and Lord Tourettes explosive Christmas presents. Trivia *Her gametag is "MYStERiouSdARkneSS", but she wasn't playing Flame War with the other characters in Y U So Meme? *Sometimes she would end up interrupting or ignoring someone's conversations even when the subject of the conversation isn't about Broseph's name. *She knows how to hunt animals with a bow and arrow and skin squirrels and possibly other forest creatures. *She is not ashamed to admit to herself that she can be way too overprotective for Lord Tourettes and Broseph, especially since Red has killed both of them more than once. She even secretly tried to plan on murdering Red after the events of Lord Tourettes' death in Role Playas, that is until she found out Lord Tourettes somehow came back to life. *She feels offended every time she hears someone say that green is not a creative color. **She finds it offensive towards her, Lord Tourettes, and all of the other green Dick Figures characters. *Her skirt is supposedly longer than most of the other females' skirts. *Her taser is her signature weapon. **The taser was a gift from Lord Tourettes when he found it somewhere near the tower of the Shit Piss Fart Woods. Gallery Wednesday in SOTD.png|Wednesday's first appearance in Sailing Out To Death. Sailing Out To Death1.png|Earl Grey: "Hey, where’d you come from?" GuessWhoIAmVotingFor.png|Wednesday and Emily fighting over Broseph. Awesome 30.jpg|Wednesday rooting for Broseph in Bros Before Bras. Awesome 56.jpg|Fighting over Broseph as always. Awesome 54.jpg|Getting ready for the manly battle. Wednesday in Death Battle.png|Wednesday relaxing in the Shit Piss Fart Woods in Death Battle. Hears the rocket.png|This is when she hears the rocket Raccoon was tied to heading towards the woods. WhatThe$-@^.png|"What the fuck is happening?!" LTsDestroyedHouse.png|"God damn it! Leave me alone!" HavingABlast1.png|Lord Tourettes and Wednesday with their "gifts" from Wolf in Having a Blast. HavingABlast2.png|"God Damn It WOLF!!!" Wednesday's Voice The voice of Gwen from the Total Drama Series. Category:Characters Category:Characters